fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KGFD-TV/Campaign Lyrics
These are the lyrics to KGFD-TV's campaigns. National Campaigns Great Moments (1982-1983) Great Moments for you on TV-11! Moments when you laugh out loud, moments when you sigh Moments when your heart stands proud, moments when your spirits fly Great Moments (What you're after) Great Moments (Lots of laughter) Great... Moments for you on TV-11! Moments that bring new sensations, moments that amaze Moment after moment to excite your night (Delight your days) Great Moments (Coming at ya) Great Moments (Bound to catch ya) Great... Moments for you on TV-11! Great Moments (Everyday) Great Moments (Here to stay now) Great... Moments for you on TV-11! We've Got The Touch (1983-1984) We've Got the Touch... You and TV-11 We got a way of doing things in Amarillo today A certain style, a certain flare, that comes through everyday We've got the touch, you and TV-11 We've got the touch (We got it!), You and TV-11 You and TV-11! Stay in touch with your world, with the latest news each day Our news team will bring to you right away Sports and local happenings, and coverage that's the best You'll keep in touch with TV-11 We've got the touch... You and TV-11! Share The Spirit (1986-1987) Share the Spirit with TV-11 You can feel it in Amarillo The Spirit is everywhere, oh yeah, pulling together The feeling we come to share Oh, it's about people you can turn to, who will always be right there... Share the Spirit with TV-11 The Spirit of Amarillo is alive on TV-11 So let's share it together, that's what's all about We're gonna share it. (Share it!) Share the spirit, (let it shine) hand in hand (feel so fine) Share the spirit, Share the Spirit with TV-11 CBS Spirit (1987-1988) TV-11 Spirit, Oh, yes! You're my shining star, you make everyday brand new Keep me in touch, no matter where you are Fill my world with fun, you're my no. 1 I love the way you do what you do Come on and share it... TV-11 Spirit, Oh yes! Get Ready (1989-1990) Stand on any corner, walk down any street You can see that something's coming, Amarillo, feel the heat (Oooo) Everybody's looking forward, Anticipation's high And anything can happen in a blink of an eye Amarillo, Get Ready for TV-11 (We're Ready!) Here comes the 90s, are you ready today? It's a whole new game, Oooo, are you ready to play (Get Ready, Amarillo) TV-11 is coming like a runaway express So come on, come on, and get ready... Get ready, KGFD-TV... Amarillo, Get Ready for TV-11 The Look of America (1991-1992) We like Cowboy hats, and pickup trucks, bolo ties, and bunking buffs, We like hikes, bikes, and starry nights, down home cooking and family nights North and South, East to west... The Look of Amarillo is TV-11, The Look is TV-11! The Look of Amarillo is TV-11, The Look is TV-11! We like swimming pools, and catching rays, riding in my Corvette on Sunny days We like football and barbecue, good friends and hanging loose In the Lone... Star State The Look of Amarillo is TV-11, The Look is TV-11! The Look of Amarillo is TV-11, The Look is TV-11! The Address is CBS, Welcome Home. (1997-1999) v1 The Address is CBS 11... Welcome Home! We all came out to greet ya' The Address is CBS 11! Where Entertainment is made for you Drop your things and walk right in You know where it's always been The Address is CBS 11... Welcome Home! The Address is CBS, Welcome Home. (1997-1999) v2 The Address is CBS 11... Welcome Home! Where you always get the story The Address is CBS 11! We're bringing it home to you Sit right in your favorite chair Don't you know we're always there The Address is CBS 11... Welcome Home! The Address is CBS 11 (Welcome Home!) The people and the places, they're all right here And the news (CBS 11) You won't believe what we got waiting for you... The Address is CBS 11... Welcome Home! We're your home for news and weather The Address is CBS 11... KGFD! The Address is CBS 11... Welcome Home! The Address is CBS (1999-2000) Whenever you're ready, the time has come, this is our moment to fly There's a place you can always turn to Amarillo's News Channel where you always get it right The people you can count on Yeah! The place where you belong The Address is CBS 11! (CBS) Your news and weather are there (Yeah) It's time for CBS 11! (KGFD) We're Amarillo's Source for news All the stars, your favorite shows There's one place you can always go For the best The Address... is CBS 11! Ooh! The Address is CBS 11!Category:Campaign Lyrics